


Distraction

by DrNeverland



Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: (used poorly), Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Dirty Talk, Exophilia, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Improvised Sex Toys, LITERALLY, Large Cock, Like really explicit, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Military Jargon, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Please read author's notes., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNeverland/pseuds/DrNeverland
Summary: Sarge is a Lieutenant working as part of the ARC military under Dr. Samuel Hayden. She has a robot kink, and Dr. Hayden catches her acting on it in her office. He makes her an offer she can't refuse.
Relationships: Samuel Hayden/Female OC
Series: Rip and Tear (My Clothes Off) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933096
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played a minute of Doom* and my interest in Dr. Samuel Hayden came from the Critical Role one-shot that bridges Doom and Doom Eternal, so the epilogue is especially tied to that. My knowledge of canon comes from the Doom Wiki, watching some clips on YouTube and streaming a video of all Samuel Hayden's voice lines from Doom (2016). I've read some meta and takes on him and his possibly being the Seraphim, but didn't really intend to address it. This is just meant to be straight up porn, with only a smidge of plot because I'm extra; please don't read too much into it.
> 
> *Update, 9/7/2020: I got the Doom Franchise bundle and jumped into Doom 2016. Once I'm done with that, I'll be hitting up Eternal - and the DLC, Ancient Gods. Since seeing the trailer for Ancient Gods, if there IS a sequel to this story, it will follow that. Ideas are already brewing; if it DOES get a sequel, it will be a separate work so you don't need to follow this particular one. Thanks! :)

“Sarge” sat alone in her office, after general lights out, with the graveyard shift watching the rest of the ARC facility. She wasn’t a sergeant anymore, but the nickname had stuck from the subordinates in her squad.

As it was, Sarge’s office wasn’t just hers; she shared it with her CO, but he was likely in bed. Only she remained, the lights dimmed around her and her desktop. She leaned back in her seat, one foot up on the edge of her desk, allowing her to rock back on the chair’s springy joint as she listened to a copy of the latest briefing by Dr. Samuel Hayden.

Actually, that was not all she did at her desk. One thing Sarge would never admit was her attraction to the insufferable robot doctor. His voice, metallic and deep, rumbled in her ears as she tilted back. One hand was down inside her panties, her fingers working in and out as she listened to Hayden’s speech. Her other hand massaged one of her tits, pulling and pinching her nipple, her service jacket unzipped and pulled wide open.

If someone caught her, she’d be dead from embarrassment, but it wouldn’t be the end of her career. Just another story for the rumor mill, forgotten when someone else got caught with their dick in the wrong hole.

“Fuck…. Hayden…” Sarge hissed, trying to get herself off quickly. She had only seen him distantly, a few times, or in video footage of the scientist’s demonstrations. But something about the fact that he was so damn tall, all long limbs and presence… and the way his voice sounded in her cheap headphones…

_“Are you sure that’s a productive use of your time?”_

Sarge froze. That didn’t sound like it came from the recording. She looked up slowly toward her computer, adjusting her headphones. The monitor showed the recording had stopped, replaced with a live video feed.

On her screen was Dr. Samuel Hayden himself, leaned back in a massive chair, his head tilted to one side. Sarge almost convinced herself it was a photo she accidentally opened when Hayden’s head tilted in the other direction as he addressed her, directly.

“I know you can hear me, Lieutenant.”

Sarge swallowed the lump in her throat. “Dr. Hayden, I am so sorry, sir-”

“My office, Lieutenant. On the double.”He started to lean out of frame of the camera, before pausing, his blank face taking up most of the video screen. “Oh, but do wash your hands.” As the video cut, the last thing Sarge heard was Hayden’s deep chuckle.

“I am so fucked.”

Sarge, after stopping at the bathroom to clean herself up and look somewhat presentable, swiped her keycard at the elevator. When she stepped inside, she leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands.

 _I can’t believe he was_ ** _ **watching**_** _,_ she thought. _He_ ** _ **saw**_** _me._ She wasn’t worried about the rumors that would spread when the official punishment came out. It was the fact that she had the hots for a ten-foot robot doctor who, for the most part, acted like an asshole to all other humans. Her squad already had nicknames for Dr. Hayden - “Tinman” being the favorite. She really did _not_ want to be called “Dorothy.”

Leaning back, she looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

 _I can’t let him get to me. He’s still a human brain in there, right? He’s just going to scold me for inappropriate behavior, probably make some quip about being ‘above base impulses,’_ she continued on, slowing her racing heartbeat down a little. _And give me more material to flick it to, because I’m_ ** _ **going to be in his goddamned office**_** ** **.**** _While he lectures me. Alone. In. His._ ** _ **Office.**_**

The elevator pinged at the top floor, Dr. Hayden’s personal laboratory and office occupying the whole of the space. Heading for the office door, she hadn’t even pulled out her keycard when the door slid open in front of her.

 _He knows I’m here._ Sarge shivered at the passing A/C as it hit her in the face, different from the heat in her own small, cramped office. Hayden’s space was vast, with a view overlooking the facility and beyond. The ceiling peaked high above - it made sense when the man who used it was so large.

In front of the window, long arms folded behind his back, stood Dr. Samuel Hayden himself, his ocular slit casting a pale blue reflection on the glass.

“I’m glad to see you follow orders very well, Lieutenant-”

“Sir, if I may-”

“You may not.” Hayden turned around, the movement fluid despite his body structure. “I may want you to beg… but _not_ for your reputation, Lieutenant.”

Sarge swallowed at the tone of his voice; with the artificial filter, Hayden’s words came out in a seductive growl to her ears. Breathing deep to calm her racing heart, Sarge clenched her hands behind her back.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, sir.”

“You think I called you up here for a reprimand?” Hayden left the window and crossed to stand over her in three long strides. He cast a shadow over her, the light that served as his eye an ominous glow above.

Sarge kept her eyes forward, her face turning a deep pink. She was eye-level with his groin - not that he had anything that she could ****see**** , but still…

“Yes, sir.”

“Apologies. I believe my abrupt demeanor when I caught your…” he paused, not to find the word, but to make her squirm, Sarge was certain, “ _extracurricular activities_ on screen, made you think I was offended. In reality, I find it intriguing that ** **I**** am the subject of your fantasies.”

“Not all of them,” she muttered, blushing and trying to look anywhere but his crotch.

Turning toward his massive desk, Dr. Hayden left Sarge standing there, but she kept to where she stood. She felt panic in trying to address what he said. How did someone broach that subject? _“Hey, I think your metal body is pretty sexy, but that probably doesn’t do anything for you, does it?”_

Hayden sat in his desk seat, elbows propped on the armrests and his fingers (all eight of them) steepled together in front of his face. It was such a human posture, Sarge felt the knot loosen in her stomach, if only just a little.

“Tell me, Lieutenant - or, yes,” he hissed, the drawn out ‘s’ sound making her heart jump, “your subordinates call you ‘Sarge,’ is that right?” Hayden asked, though she supposed he already knew the answer to that. “Has this gone on for long?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Amusing.”

Sarge stared at him a moment longer, until the tension made her snap.

“What do you want from me?” she demanded, shifting on her feet.

Hayden gestured with one hand in her direction. “What do you _think_ I want?”

“I…” Sarge worried at her bottom lip. “You caught me with my pants down, sir. But you’re not going to punish me, so I’m guessing you’re just enjoying watching me squirm.”

“Like a worm on a hook,” Hayden agreed. “Call me a narcissist, but I find myself rather pleased to be the subject of _someone’s_ fantasy. There are times I wonder… well.” Hayden waved his hand again before returning it to the steeple.

“Wonder?”

“I wonder, Lieutenant.” He tilted his head, watching her. The blank slate of his face was completely unreadable, especially if he kept his body still. “I wonder… if you would be adverse to _fulfilling_ those fantasies. ****With**** me.”

Sarge’s eyes widened considerably. “I--wait-wh-”

“I certainly must be a more appealing prospect than your boorish Commanding Officer,” Hayden carried on, as if he hadn’t just offered her sex. “Unless that’s what you’re into.”

Sarge gaped like a fish. “You know he’s-”

“A pig? A desperate reprobate who has a loose interpretation of the word ‘no?’ I have the vocabulary to go on, but I won’t. I needn’t remind you. Before you ask: I have tried to get him dismissed, but the general doesn’t like being told about his ‘men’s ****shortcomings**** from a god-damned robot.’ End quote. As if my interpretation of his behavior is predicated solely on the fact that I am, as he put it, a god-damned robot. And not that one of his _officers_ is, to put it mildly, depraved.”

Sarge sighed. Despite the situation she was in, the knowledge that Dr. Hayden cared enough about the ARC troops to at least _try_ to get her CO punished put her more at ease with him. Concern for another’s well-being was in high demand, but thinning supply.

“Thank you, sir. I know the general is… dismissive, about your authority here,” she said, feeling her posture loosen up. She took a deep breath, bracing to address the subject at hand. “And… you are. More appealing, I mean.”

“Interesting. What is it you like so much?”

Sarge blushed, fidgeting in place. “Your voice.”

“I see,” Hayden purred; Sarge bit her bottom lip.

“The robot body is pretty cool.”

Hayden chuckled, slowly drumming his fingers together. “Pretty _cool_ ,” he echoed, amused. “Come here,” he continued, gesturing to the space behind his desk, beside his chair.

Sarge took a deep breath and marched around the desk, resuming her at-ease stance as he turned to face her.

“You can relax, you know. I’m incapable of biting.” Sarge swore he would be smiling if he had a mouth to do so.

“I know that, I’m just… I’m still processing your offer. I don’t know what _you’d_ be getting out of this, other than blackmail, but I’m not high-ranking enough to-”

Hayden reached down and pressed a finger to her lips. The gesture surprised her; as she jerked back in response, she noticed the tips of his fingers padded with some sort of rubberized grip.

“I’m aware that I am incapable of deriving pleasure at a base, human level,” Hayden began, withdrawing his hand. Both rested on his thighs now; Sarge pulled her eyes off them when she realized she’d been staring. “However, all parts of human consciousness - emotions, urges, desires - stem from the _mind_ , Lieutenant. And I have, if you weren’t aware, a very _good_ mind.”

Sarge let out a nervous laugh, turning away to hide her smile. “This can’t be real…”

“It can be. I am not going to pressure you into something that makes you uncomfortable. Unlike your CO, I am capable of recognizing a person’s limit, and I believe I have hit yours.”

“Wh-I-, uh, no, but…” she stammered, trying to steady herself from the emotional whiplash of the position she was in.

“Well, this is the first time we’ve met, sir… and it started because I was masturbating at my desk. It’s a terrible first impression.” Sarge put on what she hoped was a pleasant smile. This whole _thing_ was weird, almost like a dream.

“The problem, I find, is that you can be easily _distracted_ by the sound of my voice. Others have found my very ****existence**** much more… disturbing. Even though this…” he gestured to the rest of his body. “Was entirely of my own design.” Leaning forward, he tilted his head to one side. “As for impressions - of the two of us, you’re the only one wearing clothes.”

Sarge started to laugh at that, as Hayden eased himself back into his chair.

“You have a point, sir.” Sarge smirked, an idea coming to her, curiosity spiking. “Would you rather I make things…. even, between us?”

Hayden rumbled pleasantly and nodded. “Yes. I’d like you to undress, Lieutenant.”

“Undress me yourself.”

Hayden’s posture stiffened. The movement was slight, but just enough to tell Sarge she had caught him off guard.

“Excuse me?”

“Undress me yourself, coward.”

“How very bold. I like it.” Hayden’s voice did not hide his amusement, and he leaned down, scooping her up into his large, skeletal hands.

Sarge let out a chirp of surprise, turning bright red as Hayden sat her on his desk like a China doll.

“Over the line?” he asked, pulling his hands back.

Sarge shook her head. “Unexpected. I’m not used to being picked up by robotic men.”

“If any other robotic men attempt to pick you up, I’ll have to dismantle them personally,” Hayden rumbled. Sarge chuckled and guided one of his hands - the full length from fingertip to wrist the size of her forearm - to the zip of her jacket.

“I don’t think I’ll make it a habit,” she said, looking up a Hayden’s face. She wished he had some sort of expression. Even a different colored light for his ocular slit would be some sort of hint to his thoughts. She shrugged out of her jacket as he carefully pulled it over her arms, leaving her in an ARC issued tee shirt. He placed her jacket on the other side of his desk, behind him, out of her reach.

Kneeling at the edge of his desk Hayden started on her boots, carefully unlacing them and pulling them off; Sarge chuckled and touched what would pass for his cheek. Hayden paused, looking up at her.

“You don’t have to - I just wanted to see if you would,” she said. “I can take it off faster.”

“I prefer to build anticipation. It allows you time to call this off instead of ripping your clothes off _now_ and regretting your choices later.”

“Oh.” Sarge sat up at that, surprised at the consideration he put into this. She wondered how long he’d wanted something like this - not particularly with _her_ , but someone at all. She’d heard rumors that Doctor Hayden was around a hundred and thirty years old, and if his portrait in the science wing was anything to go by, he’d been a robot for at least seventy of them. That had to be… lonely. He’d already implied that people found him unsettling.

Hayden lifted her up - gently - to get her out of her pants, leaving Sarge in just her underwear, the tee, and her bra. The room’s temperature made her shiver again. Or maybe it was being half naked on _Doctor Samuel Hayden’s desk_ as he stood over her to pull her shirt over her head.

“Wait,” she said; Hayden pulled her tee back down. Placing his hands on either side of her legs, Hayden looked down with his unblinking eye.

“Yes?”

Sarge reached up and looped her arms over his neck and pulled him down. Pressing her lips against his face plate, Sarge closed her eyes as she kissed him. He scooped his arms under her back and held her close for a minute. Surprisingly, his armor plating wasn’t as cold as she expected it to be, as she leaned in to make more contact with his chest.

Hayden’s laugh rumbled through her body like a peal of thunder.

“A pleasing gesture, Lieutenant. Thank you.”

Sarge opened her eyes, finding Hayden regarding her with that curious tilt of his head again, studying her expression.

“You’re welcome. I mean it.”

“Hmm.” Hayden eased her back onto the desk again. “May I finish?”

Sarge smirked. “You get the bottoms, I’ll take off the top. Deal?”

“Agreed.” Hayden hooked an index finger of each hand through the top of and out through the leg holes of her panties, pulling them off her in one fluid motion. She rocked back to assist, shrugging her bra off a second later.

Sitting there on Hayden’s desk, shivering more from anticipation than the temperature now, Sarge leaned back on her palms, letting Hayden assess her body. He had choices, too, and he could change his mind now that he’d seen her naked. Not that she thought he would, but if he was giving her outs, she wanted to keep the score even.

Instead, he pulled his seat up to the desk, and dropped into it.

“You’re cold,” he said, in a tone that was _not_ suggestive at all. He leaned over toward his own computer and put in some command lines one-handed. “I don’t get guests that often, nor do I require that much heat.” He stopped typing and turned his monitor away. “I have made a note for next time. The room will warm up shortly.”

Sarge gulped. Already, he anticipated a _next time_. She really, really hoped whatever they’d do would be good enough to return for.

“While the atmosphere adjusts, allow me to warm you up,” Hayden suggested.

Sarge giggled at Hayden using such a cheesy line. And that it worked, damn him.

“What do you want to do?” she asked, leaning closer toward him, swinging her legs. The scale of the room made her feel tiny, like Alice in Wonderland.

“I want to touch you,” Hayden said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“You can.”

“Then, lie back, and close your eyes.”

Moving back on the desk, Sarge leaned back, pillowing her head with one arm and closing her eyes. She slowed her breathing to try to calm down. That quickly became moot as she felt the rubberized tips of Hayden’s fingers run from her collarbone, over her breasts and down over her thighs. He repeated the action with a single digit, slowly curling lines along her torso. Her shivering was definitely not from the cold now.

“Too much?” Hayden asked, just as his fingertip circled one of her nipples.

“Not enough,” she breathed.

“Good,” he said. Laying his large palm over her breast, Hayden kneaded it very gently. Sarge moaned in response, rewarded for it as his thumb reached across to the other nipple and he massaged them in unison.

“Christ…” Sarge hissed. She put her hands over the one on her chest, guiding him to add a little pressure. “You’re better at this than I expected.”

“I don’t imagine you expected much from me.” Hayden’s other hand came to rest just between her legs, the heel of that hand massaging downward, slowly grinding against her labia. “I seldom get the opportunity to exhibit my sensual side.”

Sarge grinned and peeked an eye open. “I’m honored, sir.”

“I’d say we’re beyond the need for formalities, Lieutenant…” Hayden got up from his seat and put his hands on either side of her body, leaning in so his chest pressed against hers. She felt his next words vibrate into her bones. “But I like it when you call me ‘Sir.’”

Sarge nodded and leaned up as much as she could, planting another kiss at the bottom of his face.

“Understood. _Sir.”_

“Good girl.”

Sarge shuddered again at the tone, the way he purred just two words and she wanted him to keep talking.

“Thank you, _sir_.”

“Mmm, you think you have to exploit my ego for your own pleasure?” He paused. “You’re right.” He chuckled again, tucking his face into the nape of her neck. She could feel the warm of his oculus on her skin as he moved his face back and forth before sliding down, between her breasts and away.

Shifting his weight so it was on one hand, he moved the other along her body again, this time settling his long fingers over her slit, slowly working drawing them up and pushing them back down. One slipped between the folds, drawing out fluid. Sarge bent up her legs, spreading them further so he could work his hand on her.

“Please, sir, keep going.”

A dark chuckle came from above her as Hayden withdrew his hand, observing the wetness on his fingertips.

“Has our meeting been that exciting for you, Lieutenant?” he asked.

Sarge pulled down his hand toward her mouth, sucking on two of his fingers.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hayden’s hand went back between her legs, the two fingers, wet with saliva, slowly pushing into her cunt. Sarge arched her back and moved her hips forward to meet his hand.

“So very eager, Lieutenant. I like that in my sub…ordinate.”

Sarge huffed, and tried not to laugh. Instead, she gripped his wrist with both hands and pulled to encourage him to keep fingering her.

“That was terrible.”

Hayden laughed again, leaning in as he pushed the two fingers in deeper, slowly pulling them out and pushing them back in. He was rewarded with another moan and Sarge bucking her hips into his hand.

“Perhaps, but you laughed. Obedience is nice; comfort is better.”

Sarge opened her mouth to say something, but Hayden put his third finger in, turning his hand and pumping his hand in and out of her cunt.

 _“Oh….Fuck…”_ she panted, releasing his arm. As she did, he took it as a sign to speed up, rotating his hand as he fucked her with his fingers. Sarge reached down, starting to massage her clit, when he took her wrist in his free hand and pinned it to his desk.

Instead of letting her join in, Hayden pressed the peak of his chest plate to the top of her vulva, and began to _talk_.

“Is this what you wanted? To feel my voice as it vibrates against your clit? You want me to penetrate you with my voice alone, while you grind your cunt against my chassis? Fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging me to stop?”

“Oh, God… don’t…don’t stop… _fuck… sir…”_ Sarge lifted her hips, rocking on his fingers, grinding against the plating pressing into her clit. Her whole body shuddered as she came, leaving more wetness all over Hayden’s hand, under her ass and even some on his chest.

Sarge fell back, loose-limbed and panting. “Holy… _fuck…_ Doctor Hayden… _sir_ …”

Hayden had pulled his chair up with his clean hand, idly observing thin, sticky strands between his fingers.

“I suppose it would be demeaning to keep asking you to refer to me formally, after tonight,” Hayden mused, apropos of nothing. “While we’re being intimate, you may call me ‘Samuel.’ Excepting when I ask you to refer to me as ‘sir,’ of course.”

Sarge rolled onto one elbow, still riding the high of one of the best fucks she’d had in too damn long.

“I like that. Samuel.” She flopped back onto his desk, still panting. Her whole body was shaking, still riding out the waves of her orgasm. “I can’t move,” she said after a few moments, her breath catching up.

“You need to get cleaned up, as do I,” Hayden said, standing from his seat. Leaning over her, he tucked his hands under her body. “May I?”

Sarge gripped his arms and nodded. “Sure. I don’t think I could walk right now,” she said. She still gave a little gasp of surprise as he lifted her, cradling her against his chest.

Carrying her out of the office side of his floor, Hayden headed to the lab side, which lit up with his presence.

“What-” she began, squinting at the bright lab lights.

“There is a decontamination shower in my lab. Though I am watertight, some of my test subjects… _rupture_ … unexpectedly.” Hayden carried her over to a tall stall, all glass walls with a head at the top, and three in the middle, about level with Hayden’s hips. As the door slid automatically shut around them, Hayden kept his grip on Sarge.

“Not gonna put me down, Samuel?” she asked, tucking her face against his shoulder as the water started.

“If I did, you’d be getting blasted in the face. I have a better idea. I think you’ll like it,” he said, changing his hold so she leaned back against his torso. He held her up by her ass with one hand, spreading her legs with the other.

As the warm spray hit her pussy, Sarge arched back against Hayden’s chest.

“Oh, shit.” She sat up a little higher, reaching up to hook her arms over his neck. “You’re a bastard,”she said, smiling. She flexed and pulled herself up, planting a kiss on the side of his “jaw.”

Hayden laughed, moving his fingers out from under her ass and curling two of them up into her cunt again. He hooked his head over her shoulder, watching her writhe for him.

“I don’t take that as an indictment of my character,” he replied. The hand not working on penetrating her, he moved to spread her labia open, his middle finger rubbing her clit in circles while the water continued to spray. “Especially if you’re still here with me.”

Red faced and panting, Sarge contorted in his arms, letting him fuck her with his fingers again. She felt equally helpless and in control - he had made it clear she could tell him to stop at any point, but she really, really did not want to. Not if he was going to keep spoiling her like this.

“Fuck, Samuel… just like that,” she breathed, pressing her face against the side of his neck. Her voice hitched, and she felt her body shudder again, riding out another orgasm as he continued to massage, inside and out. “You’re… you’re really good at this.”

“I’m a quick learner,” he growled, sending more vibrations through her body. Sarge tensed up at the feeling of his voice going through her like that. She really _could_ just get off to his voice, but he has to up the ante and be really good with his hands, too.

“Good… I want to see what else you can learn about me,” Sarge replied. She twisted as best she could, pressing more kisses along the lower half of his face plate. “Because if you keep fucking me like this, I might tell you whatever you want to know.”

Hayden turned his face and pressed his “cheek” into hers, nuzzling her gently.

“I already know one thing about you, Lieutenant,” he said, his voice deep and growling again. “You like being called a _good girl_ ,” he continued, just as he pushed his fingers in as deep as they could get, thrusting in and out quickly.

Sarge shouted, burying her face in his neck as she rode out another intense orgasm, followed by going limp in his arms. Out of breath, soaking wet from more than the shower, and feeling completely boneless from mind blowing finger-fucking, Sarge just leaned into Hayden’s chest.

“Please… please tell me… you want to do this again…” she panted, barely able to lift her head to look up at him. She let him move and manipulate her body in his hands, cleaning her up properly before carrying her out of the shower.

“If that is what you want. I certainly enjoyed my time with you.” Hayden’s voice was quieter, as if _now_ he were worried that they might be overheard. He helped her dry off, then carried her back into his office, cradled in one arm like a doll.

“I’m sure as hell not turning down another invite,” Sarge said as he sat in his desk chair and helped her dress again. “How are we gonna arrange another meet-up?”

Hayden curled a hand over her head and through her damp hair. Tilting her head up toward him, he leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. The oculus dimmed for a moment before he pulled away again. Sarge smiled up at him, a little confused at the gesture, though it was still pleasant.

“I have already set up an encrypted line to your phone. It links directly to _me_ , not my office, not my computer. Me.” He sat back with her on his lap, regarding her again. “I am aware of all the scheduled shifts, so I will message you when it is next convenient. Until then… make sure you’re utilizing your time wisely.” And then he laughed.

Sarge blushed and slapped his chest, unflinching at the sting. “You’re an asshole, Samuel.” But she smiled before she slipped off his lap and onto her shaky legs again. “It’s been fun, sir. Can’t wait for next time.”

Hayden nodded to her, and watched her leave.

The next time Sarge stepped foot into his office, she was wearing her ARC-issued workout gear - a tee shirt, shorts and sneakers - with her hair in a high ponytail. Hayden sat at his desk, watching Sarge approach with far more confidence than she had the first time he had seen her.

 _Good,_ he thought, pushing his chair back as she circled the desk, put her hands on his knees and vaulted up, standing in the space between his legs. Without a word still, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He supported her as she climbed, holding her up while she kissed around his oculus, finally leaning over him so his face was against her chest.

“Long day?”

“Long _month_. I missed you.”

Hayden chuckled, stroking his fingers along her bare legs. She shivered and held onto him tighter. He could barely see for how she held onto him, but he was aware of every inch of her against his body. In the time since their first liaison, Hayden had reworked his neural pathways, almost to their breaking point, so his tactile awareness was more sensitive throughout his whole body.

“My apologies for not contacting you sooner, but I hope you were less distracted in our time apart,” he said, sliding his hands up to her ass. He laced his fingers together, creating a cradle for her to sit in. As he pulled her off his face, he looked up, spotting a warm blush across her face.

“Well, after the first week, I didn’t think anything of it, but when we hit three…” Sarge trailed off, pulling out her phone. She took a moment to find a file. “I recorded something… I wanted to send it, but I pussed out.”

“Show me,” he said. Moments later, he felt an upload hit his memory, and he started to play the file in his mind.

The recording, taken in a shower, had Sarge holding the phone above herself, almost as high as he could see her normally. She she blew the camera a kiss before she put the phone on something against the wall, balanced there while she washed herself. Soapy water ran over her breasts and down her back as she turned for the camera. She bent over in the cubicle, making a show of spreading her pussy with both hands, then fingering her hole slowly.

 _“I miss you…”_ she whispered, thrusting her fingers in deeper.

Hayden grunted, squeezing Sarge’s ass in his hands. He felt her take off her top and bra, pressing her breasts against his torso. He held her down with one hand over her shoulders, the other one continuing to knead her ass. In the video, she looked so _needy,_ and he wanted to make up for it.

In his mind, the scene played out further, with Sarge moving the phone to the floor of the shower as she knelt before it, teasing herself with one arm behind her, fingers in her cunt, while the other worked over her clit, rubbing back and forth slowly, then in furious circles as she tried to get off.

 _“Want to fuck you again,”_ she murmured, followed by sweet whimpers as she came, shuddering violently before the phone. Water splashed as she leaned closer in frame. Though she didn’t put voice to it, he could read her lips as she said his name, silently crying out to him for the camera.

“You… were careful?” Hayden asked, trying to keep himself calm as the file ended. “No one heard you?”

“Late shower. Hardly anyone in the women’s room in the after hours.” Sarge ran her fingertip around the centerpiece of his chest plate. “What about you? You seem happy to see me. Certainly fine with me climbing all over you.”

“I did some… re-calibrations. I had downtime.”

Sarge laughed, pulling his hand from her back to her tits, encouraging him to touch her again.

“ _You_ had downtime? I thought you were ‘exceptionally busy,’” she teased, adding air quotes around the last words.

“I’m very ****good**** at multi-tasking,” he said, cupping a breast in his hand, massaging it gently. He could feel the softness of her skin under his fingers, the way she shivered under his touch. “It was important to me.”

“What did you do?” Sarge asked, looking up at him with an “innocent” gaze. Dropping out of his hand, she moved to straddle his thigh. “ _Sir?”_

Hayden growled, feeling the pressure against his leg as she pushed down, sliding over his plating. She pushed her knee into his pelvis, rubbing it into the socket base. He grunted again. Sarge picked up on it, putting more pressure into his groin. All while smiling up at him like the cat that got the canary.

“I… increased…” Hayden growled and curled his hand across Sarge’s shoulders as she pushed her fingers under his torso plating, sneaking into delicate areas. “That’s a good way… to lose a hand…” he groaned.

“What did you increase?” Sarge demanded, rubbing the heel of her palm into the glowing tube at his side. “How sensitive your body is?”

“Yes,” Hayden felt like he should be out of breath. Instead, his body just shook as he tried to reign in his sense of control. “I realized I could have--ah!” Sarge pressed her knee into his pelvis again, cutting off his words. “Could have hurt you,” he said, wondering, distantly, how he’d lost control of this situation.

“I appreciate your consideration, Samuel,” Sarge said, continuing to slide back and forth on his thigh. “Does it affect your whole body? Or just the rubberized areas?”

“I can feel you all over,” Hayden replied, his voice much quieter. “But, where you had your hand…”

Sarge smiled up at him and reached under his torso plate again. Finding a sensitive nerve bundle, she pressed down, making him jump at the shock.

“You like getting fingered, too?” she asked, almost sweetly. “Or is it too much? Do you want me to stop?” Sarge pulled her hand out completely, the smile dropping. “If it’s hurting-”

“No. I realize I have overcompensated, but that’s not a bad thing.” Admitting it was difficult, as it meant he could be giving up control to her, but the thrill of being overpowered by a mortal human was too intriguing to pass up. “I didn’t say to stop.”

Sarge grinned and pushed both hands up under his plating. Hayden arched his back, opening the separation further so she could reach in. Her fingers pressed on the rubber sheaths that kept his neural system from being damaged by the outside elements, sending pulses of shock up to Hayden’s mind.

“I was worried, last time,” Sarge carried on, rubbing circles inside his torso with her thumbs. “That you weren’t getting anything out of this.” She got up from straddling his leg and braced her knees on his thighs, running her hands down what would be his abdomen. “But I guess you just didn’t feel it well _enough_.”

Taking a hold of his hip guards, Sarge tugged him so his groin was against her leg. She leaned her weight into him; he gripped the arms of his seat hard enough to break them off.

“So, you _can_ feel down there…” Sarge mused, looking up at Hayden.

He dropped his head forward and to one side. Every grind and press of her hands or legs into his system felt like an overload. Pulses of energy shot through him; it should have been alarming, having his systems being strained like that, but he chose to keep going.

“I can feel you,” Hayden said, trying to pull himself together. “I _want_ to feel you,” he added, pushing down her shorts. She wriggled out of them obediently and let him drop them to the floor.

“No panties this time?” he asked, sliding one finger between her legs. Sarge hummed and squeezed her thighs together, adding more friction as he pulled his hand back again.

“Less to worry about,” she replied, pulling his hand toward her mouth and licking his finger. This time, he could better feel the heat, the slip of her tongue as she sucked on the tip, moaning for him. “I was going to put on another show for you, but I can’t wait that long, either.”

“How do you want me?” Hayden asked, cutting to the point. “You’re in charge, Lieutenant.”

“Really?” Sarge grinned, reaching up to run her fingers over his chest. She gave such a light touch, it made him shudder, his neural paths seeking after her fingers like hungry dogs. He hissed and arched into her hands.

“Wow, you are _really_ worked up.”

“Yes. Perhaps it’s for the best. I want to know what… _limits_ your imagination has.”

“Lay down on the floor.” Sarge planted a kiss on his chest, then hopped off his lap. “I’m going to need room.”

Tilting his head, Hayden moved to the floor, sinking first to his knees. Sarge pulled him in; he pressed his forehead to hers, hoping she would understand the gesture this time. She stroked along the side of his neck and up under his jaw, kneading what would be his throat with her thumb.

“Is that how you kiss me?” she asked.

“It’s all I have to offer.”

Sarge bit her bottom lip for a moment before kissing him once more, on his forehead.

“That’s actually really cute,” she said, leaning back to look up at him. Even on his knees, he was taller.

“Don’t tell anyone. I _do_ have a ****reputation**** to maintain.”

Sarge laughed and kissed him once more; the gesture made Hayden relax. He settled back on the floor, laying beside his desk. He watched her walk around him, making a show of thinking of what to do with him - or _to_ him. Kneeling between his legs, she began to palm at the lowest part of his hip joint, where a large knot of circuits connected to his legs. She moved carefully, massaging the whole area where the connections were most vulnerable.

Hayden rumbled pleasantly, lifting his head to watch her.

“That feels good,” he said, adding, “More.”

“Say please.” She pressed her thumbs against his leg sockets, disrupting connections long enough to make him shudder when they reconnected.

Hayden groaned and tipped his head back toward the ceiling; Sarge pulled her hands away entirely, leaving him wanting.

“Please, Lieutenant, touch me,” Hayden said, looking towards her again.

“That’s a good boy,” she replied. Sarge slipped her hands through the hip guards and massaged his sides, dropping her face down to kiss and lick at the central peak of his groin. Hayden moaned, loudly, and his head dropped back hard enough to make Sarge sit up when she heard him strike the carpeted floor.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Please, keep doing that.” Hayden put a hand at the back of her head, pushing her down again.

Another strained moan vibrated through him; warnings going off at the “obstruction” to his pelvic socket. The gentle sucking against the rubberized areas made him shudder, scraping at the carpet with his heels as he drew them up to frame Sarge between them.

Tipping his head up again, he met Sarge’s gaze as she ran over his groin with her tongue, slicking up the whole area. Reaching up with one hand, she raked her blunt nails over the tubing at his side. Hayden made hissing sound and arched his back. Sarge took his other pelvic guard in hand and yanked him back under her mouth.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Sarge laughed and lifted her head, smiling up at him. “You good up there? Not going overboard, am I?” she asked.

Hayden dropped his head to the floor again, covering his face with one hand.

“I haven’t felt this aroused in…” _Ever._ “…years. Please, keep going.”

“Your call, sir.”

Lifting his hand to look up at her, Hayden watched Sarge get up from between his legs, moving so she straddled him. One foot stayed between his legs, the other to the side of his torso as she held onto one of his legs for balance. Dropping down slowly, Sarge pressed her cunt down against his pelvis, rolling her hips until she had it centered where she wanted.

Pushing up on his elbows to watch, Hayden groaned as Sarge started pushing down harder, rubbing her clit back and forth against his pelvic joint.

Internally, his body screamed at him to relieve the pressure, neural systems lighting up with shocks of pain and pleasure as Sarge rode him. She gripped a pelvic guard to pull him up tight, not wanting to lose any contact. Hayden groaned and pushed back, rocking up hard into Sarge’s cunt.

“Oh, fuck, _yes,_ Samuel…Good boy.”

Hayden’s body vibrated with another loud moan, his head dropping back. He blindly reached for her leg, grabbing tight and pulling her back into him every time she bounced up from one of his thrusts. He could feel her hugging his leg, pushing back whenever he bucked her off. Sarge swore again, riding out a shuddering orgasm, leaving him slick all over. She bucked weakly a few more times as the wave passed, clinging to Hayden’s leg for dear life.

Hayden fell back, the neural warnings subsiding as the pressure released. His body twitched and convulsed, dozens of servos trying to right themselves from the overload.

After a few moments, Sarge slid herself up to his chest, laying her head down and panting. She tucked one hand under his torso plating again, making him twitch.

“Careful… I… I think I’m resetting,” he said, pulling her hand out before something happened to it.

“You _think?_ Did I do damage to you?” she asked, looking up. Genuine concern showed up on her face, as if she could actually hurt _him_.

Chuckling, Hayden ran his hand down her back to reassure her he was okay.

“No, no, but my body has never been so… ****overwhelmed**** with signals before. Not since I first integrated into it.” He put his other hand across her legs, keeping her on top of him.

“Wow.” Sarge tilted her head, studying his face. “But, did you have fun?” she asked, circling one of his ventilation ports with her finger.

“I did. That was… _intense._ ”

“Think you could go another round?”

“In a few moments, yes.”

“Good.” Sarge pushed up and kissed his face plate. Touching under his chin, Sarge rubbed her fingers along the ridges beneath. “I’m going to sit on your face.”

“...I’m good now,” Hayden replied, cursing himself for sounding so eager. The smile he got in response was worth it.

Sarge pushed up onto her hands and knees, moving to straddle his chest. She bit her bottom lip, blushing and almost _shy_. As if ****she**** had anything to be shy about with ****him****.

“You sure, Samuel? I thought you were recovering,” she teased, rocking her hips.

He reached up and raked his fingers along her thighs, pulling her closer.

“I’m ****certain,**** ” he assured her, dragging out the words so they vibrated under Sarge’s pussy.

“Ah, _fuck_.” Sarge hissed and slid forward. “I’m not going to argue,” she said, positioning herself so she completely straddled his face. He could feel her squeeze his head with her thighs, adjusting so her weight settled on her knees.

“That good for you?” he heard her ask. She wriggled back and forth to get his attention; in truth, he had gone mildly dumbstruck for a second.

“I miss my tongue,” he said.

Sarge doubled over, laughing. She slid backwards, off his oculus enough so she could see him. “Time for an upgrade, sir?”

“I have something in mind…” Hayden replied. He reached up and raked his fingers down between her breasts, settling one hand on her hip. “For now…” He tipped his head back so his jaw pressed up into her cunt, snarling out: “This will have to do.”

Sarge rocked back, falling but catching herself on his chest with her hands. He pulled her upright again, growling out other promises and taunts. Each word he dragged out made her shake, causing her to drench his face.

“You may have had the better of me this time, Lieutenant, but I know what you _like_ , and what you **_**neeeed…**_** I promise you that every time we ****fuck**** , I will make sure you leave my presence on shaking legs. I want you desiring no one else but _me._ Do I make myself clear?”

“Oh yes… oh GOD, yes…”

“ ** **Good****. Good girl… because I want you to myself.”

“Fuck… possessive, Samuel?” Sarge panted, gripping his wrists for balance. He felt her tremble and squeeze with her thighs, trying to wrestle back some control he had granted her before.

“Selfish.” He tipped his head back, pushing his jaw up into her clit again, then pulled her forward so she slid over his oculus. “I want no other here. Only _you_ …” he purred, stroking over her ass.

Sarge broke his grip and vaulted forward. He started to turn after her, a moment of concern that he had crossed a line, when she turned around on all fours, reversing her position on his face. Laying down over his chest, Sarge grabbed his torso plating and heaved forward, then thrust back with her hips.

“Don’t want you… fucking anyone else either,” she breathed, bucking downward. “I get to be selfish, too…”

“Agreed,” Hayden replied. He reached up and grabbed her ass with both hands, massaging and kneading, letting his thumbs tease at her cunt. They slipped in easily, with how wet she was from riding him.

“I am yours, you ****are**** ** _ **mine.”**_**

“Oh _fuck,_ yes… Samuel…” Sarge stuttered and shook. “Oh God…”

“Not God.” Hayden spread her cunt with one hand and pushed two fingers in with the other, going fast and deep, thrusting relentlessly.

“Say my _name._ ”

Sarge tensed up, screaming out “SAMUEL” as she came, shuddering and intense, then finally collapsing. Out of breath, she drooped on top of Hayden, shaking and twitching as the last waves rolled through her.

Moving slowly, Hayden gathered her up into his arms and sat up, cradling her in his lap. His own body went through more self-correction and cool-downs; Sarge protested her position near one of his vents, swatting weakly at him until he lifted her a little higher.

“Too warm,” she muttered, turning away.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Hayden asked, curling Sarge against his shoulder.

Sarge nodded and smoothed back hair that had come loose, sticking to her forehead with sweat.

“I will be. Holy fuck.” Sarge smiled and tried to push up further, instead giving up and placing a kiss on his chest. “What about you?”

“I am not so worn as you, but that is to be expected. I do, however, need to clean up again. You have made a mess of me.” He gestured toward his face, where part of his ocular slit was clouded with drying fluids.

“Oh, damn…” Sarge reached up and rubbed at his eye; he pulled her hand away from his face and shook his head. “Your fault, though.”

“I’m not _blind_ , Lieutenant.” He laughed, holding her hand in his as he stood up. He felt confident enough to carry her to the lab again. Gravity had other ideas as he staggered forward, his body screaming to right himself they pitched toward the floor.

“Jesus, are you okay?” Sarge asked, clinging to his neck. She looked worried for him; Hayden _felt_ something in that gaze, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“You needn’t be concerned for me, Lieutenant. I presumed my systems were all corrected again. The conflict when one is both man ****and**** machine. Confidence does not equate to reality.”

Sarge nodded, a small hint of doubt evident in her eyes, but she still had that _look_ as he carried her down the hall.

“I won’t let you fall.”

“Samuel-”

“I’m fine.”

“...Okay.”

Clean up was much slower the second time around. Sarge was well worn out beyond the temptation of a third go in the shower. She leaned against him for support while washing herself up. He rinsed off his face plate with the overhead faucet, turning off his oculus while letting the waters cool him down.

 _She grows concerned for me, attached… perhaps continuation is_ not _a good thing…_ he thought. However, he could not force himself to agree with that point. _She is still very human, and sees me as such, despite the reality of my situation. There is no harm in letting her think it’s true, however. Perhaps a reminder of_ why _I do_ ** _ **what**_** _I do is needed…_

“Samuel?”

Hayden flicked his oculus back on and looked down.

“Yes?”

“You went still. I thought you shut down on me.”

“Of course not. Merely reliving the moments with you,” he said, the lie coming easily to him. Regret flicked through his mind, crammed at the back of his thoughts as he turned his attention to Sarge. He shut down the shower and helped her out, dry off, and return to the office again, cradled in his arms.

When she went to leave him again, he leaned down for his “kiss” goodbye, and she lingered, looking up at his eye.

“Don’t leave me hanging so long. I might have to send you photos while you’re _busy_. Wouldn’t want you getting ****distracted**** ,” she teased.

“You can challenge my focus all you like, Lieutenant. I look forward to it.”

**__ **

**__ **

_“Come to my lab. Leave your clothes in my office. I have a surprise for you.”_

Sarge re-read the text message again as she rode the elevator to Hayden’s floor. The lights in the hallway were dimmed as she passed through, leading to Hayden’s office. The door slid open like the first time, greeting her with an familiar, if empty, room. Seating herself in one of the visitor’s seats before Hayden’s desk, she undressed as ordered, then headed to the lab side of the floor.

Once again, the door slid open without need for a keycard, but instead of the usually bright lab, it was very dark, save for emergency lights that illuminated paths around the equipment in the area. If Hayden was inside, he was consciously suppressing the lights for his “surprise.”

“Samuel?” Sarge called out. She shuddered as her feet hit cold tile, hugging her arms against herself. She wasn’t afraid, but the quiet, dark lab reminded her of one too many horror movies - especially one involving mad scientists and alien lifeforms. Not to mention she knew what kind of _specimens_ he examined there.

“This way,” said Hayden, his voice sounding distant, but also near, like he was projecting through the lab’s sound systems. The running lights darkened, leaving a singular path toward the back of the lab, illuminated in a very familiar blue glow.

“I don’t know if this is creepy or romantic…” Sarge said, taking a deep breath and straightening her spine. “You’re not going to unleash some malformed clone that’s meant to be you from a tank back there, are you?”

Hayden’s laughter echoed through the lab, getting louder as she crept forward.

“Not at all,” he replied, his voice sounding much warmer. “Your sense of humor is… comforting…”

“Comforting? Are you okay?”

“I am well.”

Sarge frowned. That wasn’t an answer. Still, she knew by now that pressing would only make him change the subject. Samuel didn’t like talking about things that were “too human,” especially in regards to himself. Other times she had seen him and managed to stay longer, she could talk about herself, but he either spoke of his work or distracted her with his hands.

At the back of the lab, it was exceptionally dark, until the pathway’s blue lights highlighted the silhouette of a larger form; Hayden lifted his head, and half the lights came on around them, casting strange shadows. To Sarge, he looked like some sort of robot king on a throne, with tubes and wires connecting him to a bank of computer systems and more of the viscous fluid that supplied his neural pathways.

“Ah, there you are. My apologies for not greeting you at the door, but I was putting the finishing touches on my… latest project.” He flexed one hand, rotating his arm as the various data cables and tubes shrank back from his body, winding away on some sort of auto-spooling system.

“You had me a little freaked out, Samuel. I thought--oohhh my God.”

Sarge’s words trailed off into a shocked gasp as Hayden stood. Between his legs, where there had once been a crest of metal and rubber between his hip joints hung a thick, textured cock. Just under its artificial skin, Sarge could make out a pair of small tubes running from the base to the head, also filled with the same glowing blue liquid that ran through his body.

“Do you like it?” Hayden asked. He crooked a finger under her chin to make her look up, to stop _staring_ at his new dick. “It took me quiet some time to design and construct something ****just**** for you. It’s a gift.”

Sarge balked, trying to work her mouth to form words.

“That is… very big.”

“Perhaps, but it is not as monstrous as your face betrays,” Hayden said. Laying one hand on her head and stroking her hair, he looked down to her. “Touch it.”

Sarge gave him a doubtful look, stepping closer to Hayden’s legs. It hung right in her face, looked almost as thick as her wrist and nearly the length of her forearm. The tubes leading out of his body were near the surface, adding ridges along the sides. Carefully lifting his cock with both hands, she looked under it. Pairs of round bumps lined the underside, from head to base again. The whole of it was covered in a familiar black rubber, but as Sarge handled and squeezed it, it felt much softer than what covered Hayden’s hands or torso.

“It’s… wow… it feels kind of real… you know, except for the _alien_ design…” She stopped stroking as she felt his cock twitch before her wide eyes. “Whoa.”

Hayden moved his hand under her chin again, stroking her neck with one finger.

“What do you think?”

“I think I’ll have to try it before I give my final verdict,” Sarge said, smiling nervously. Her face was hot now, and the more she touched and inspected Hayden’s “upgrade,” the firmer it got - as well as slicker. A clear substance oozed from he head, coating her fingers every time she passed over it.

Hayden sat back down in his terminal seat, beckoning Sarge closer. His cock stood up between his thighs, shining with its own lubricant.

“I’m… _excited_ to test it out,” he purred, pulling Sarge up into his arms and against his chest. “But…when you feel you’re ready. There’s no need to rush. We have all night. I have ensured that you will not be needed in the morning.”

Curious as to how he got that permission, Sarge nodded, leaning in to kiss his face. Hayden nudged back for his kiss, nuzzling along her neck and shoulder. He pulled her arm out and continued to smooth his face along her skin, the cool metal plating a strong contrast to the heat building inside her.

“You’re being very affectionate,” Sarge said, curling her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. “Not that I mind. Touch me all you want.”

“I ****will****.” Hayden moved Sarge so she was cradled in one arm, against his chest. He ran his fingers down her torso like he had done many times before. This time felt a little different, as he took his time in caressing her skin, as if committing it to memory.

Sarge took his free hand and brought it up to her face, kissing his fingertips and the interior of his palm. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. He adjusted his grip on her just enough to curl two fingers of the hand beneath her up into her cunt, massaging slowly. Sarge whimpered in response; so many other times had been hurried, but now he was taking his time, drawing out soft moans as he teased her with his long fingers.

“Samuel,” she panted, turning her face towards his neck as he worked his fingers in and out, torturing her with so little. “I want more.”

“And you’ll get it… _Eventually_.” Hayden’s laughter made her shiver as he stood her up on his thighs, above his glistening cock. “I want to be certain you’re ready.” He tilted his head to one side and reached up with his clean hand, stroking the side of her face gently.

“Let me prove it,” she said, moving to kneel in the space between his legs. With his cock in front of her face, it looked intimidating, but she trusted him to not hurt her. She just wanted to get him worked up too.

Leaning forward, Sarge curled both hands around the base of Hayden’s erection, lacing her fingers together and slowly drawing them up the length, over the head, giving it a gentle squeeze. Hayden sighed, a digital rumble rolling out of him as he sat back, watching Sarge work his cock with her hands. She massaged the head with her thumbs, leaning in to kiss and lick at the tip, watching his reaction.

Hayden tilted his head to one side, resting it against his fist as if bored, but his other hand clawed around the arm of the terminal seat hard enough that she could see his arm shaking. He pretended to be calm, but even he had his tells.

“Am I doing good, _sir?_ ” Sarge asked, her voice almost singsong. She sucked at the head of his cock, letting the lubricant catch on her lips and drip onto her breasts. “Oh… so _messy…”_ she said, leaning in and hugging his cock against her chest. She moved her whole torso up and down, so he slowly fucked her tits. Every time the head came close to her mouth, she paused to give it a small amount of suction, then pulled her head so it left her mouth with a light “pop.”

Hayden’s posture tensed, but his voice never wavered. “Of course, my dear. You’re doing very well.”

Sarge smiled, her innocent act falling as she moved, pulling his thighs together so she could rest on her knees above his cock. Taking the head in her hands, she pressed her pussy into the base, sliding up until she could rub her clit against the tip. She bit her lip and fought the temptation to drop down on it entirely, just sink onto his dick and prove she was ready, but she wanted him begging, too.

“You’re very patient, Samuel. I would have thought you would have wanted to fuck me right away, feel how tight my pussy gets around your big cock. Throw me down on the floor and fuck me raw, claim me in every way,” she said, moving her hips a little faster, grinding into his dick.

Hayden gave up his casual position and held onto Sarge’s legs, guiding her as she pushed down into his dick, making him tense up and tremble with restraint. His grip on her thighs was tight, not enough to bruise, but solid enough that Sarge was no longer moving on her own.

Reaching for him, Sarge pulled Hayden close, kissing all around the bottom of his face plate, even licking just under his oculus.

“Samuel, I need your cock in me, _now,_ ” she demanded. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Hayden held Sarge up in both hands; she reached down to spread her labia wide, biting her lip in anticipation. He watched her face as he slowly pushed her onto his cock. Sarge’s mouth dropped open and she shut her eyes as she sank down.

She had never felt so full before, pushed to her limits but wanting more. Putting her hands on Hayden’s chest, she took several deep breaths as she let herself adjust. Hayden re-positioned his grip, but did not move otherwise.

“How does it feel?” he asked. His tone was quieter, gentle, as he waited.

“Really fucking good,” Sarge breathed, looking up at him. She reached up and linked her hands behind his neck. “Now fuck me already.”

“With pleasure,” Hayden rumbled, pulling Sarge up until just the head stayed within her, then slowly driving her back down. Sarge opened her mouth in a silent scream, her whole body shaking. He had her by the legs, pumping her up and down his cock at his leisure, and he was taking his _goddamned time with it._

Breathing deep, Sarge shivered as she held onto him, muttering filthy praise for how good he felt inside her. The textures embedded into the faux-skin gripped and pulled just enough to make it feel like the most delightful torture she had ever endured. Hayden gradually increased the speed as more fluid seeped down between them, dripping over his seat and thighs. Sarge whimpered at every thrust, holding onto him as her anchor.

“Oh, God, Samuel, please don’t stop,” she begged when he paused halfway down and just held her there. She tipped forward to press her cheek against his chest. “You feel so fucking good.”

“So do you, my dear,” Hayden replied, his voice strained with his concentration. He started to move her again, his arms tense and quaking.

“Are you holding back?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Who told you to?”

Hayden leaned back, loosening his death grip on one leg. He touched under her chin to make her look up at him.

“Are you certain?”

“Absolutely.”

“ _Very well._ ”

Hayden stood up with Sarge in his hands, snapping his hips hard. His cock thrust deep into her cunt; Sarge fell back in his hands, only able to hold onto his wrists as he held her up and fucked her, his pace fast and relentless, making her feel almost dizzy. Sarge’s eyes rolled back as she felt an orgasm build, her body shaking all over as she rode it out. Hayden’s thrusts slowed, giving her time to catch her come back down.

Lifting her upright, Hayden pulled her against his chest, wrapping her legs around his torso. He was buried deep in her cunt, which dripped from her release.

“You forget which of us is the machine, my dear,” Hayden teased, stroking his hand down her back. “All worn out so soon?”

“Fuck you, I’m fine…” Sarge replied, shaking so hard her teeth chattered. “I’m still good to go.”

Hayden chuckled and walked away from his terminal, carrying her to another part of his lab. He laid her on a clean examination table and pulled his dick out from inside her. Rubbing it up and down her vulva, Hayden seemed content to let her recover before going further.

“Christ…” Sarge gripped the head of his cock, kneading it with her fingers. The bumps teased her sensitive clit, making her jump.

“I assure you, he has nothing to do with this,” Hayden said, still sounding amused. “But, continue to invoke him if you must. I like it when you scream for me.” He leaned over and let her kiss him.

“Dammit, that’s both hot _and_ threatening. I hate you,” Sarge said, giving his neck a light slap.

“No, you don’t. If you did, we wouldn’t be here, would we?” Hayden asked. He curled his hands around her torso, his thumbs massaging her nipples in slow circles.

“You’re right, I really don’t.” Sarge picked her hips up and guided his cock inside of her cunt again. Reaching up, she took his hip guards in hand and pulled him into her. She dropped her head back, pushed him away, then pulled him in again.

Hayden chuckled. Arousal laced his voice, even though he chastised her: “That’s not _really_ what they’re for…” He let her go and braced himself on the table, letting her guide his cock in and back out.

“They’re really… ah… convenient, though…” Sarge panted, continuing to make him fuck her at her own pace.

“I see that now,” Hayden said, dropping his head down to the top of hers. He groaned as she pushed him back, adjusted her grip, then yanked him forward with more force. He seemed content to let her just use him like that. “Very ****good**** …”

With him letting her control the pace, Sarge found a good rhythm, letting Hayden pull back, then dragging him forward again. The muscles along her arms stood out as she wrenched him forward, only for her to be drawn up as he pulled away.

“You take control… very readily… my dear,” Hayden growled, drawing his hips back and letting her yank him forward again. “Is it just a show of strength or do you know what you _really_ do to me?”

“Tell me, _Sammy,_ what do I do to you?”

“ ** _ **Oh**_** _…_ ” Hayden pulled his cock out entirely and lifted Sarge up. Throwing her onto her stomach, he slid his cock under her belly and leaned over her completely. “You _challenge_ me, and I like that.”

Sarge grinned over her shoulder at him. She got up onto her hands and knees and pushed back into his hips with her ass. He picked her up so her back was against his chest.

“I _challenge_ you? Is that all?” She reached back and grabbed his guards again, holding him close. His cock stood between her legs; she squeezed her thighs together around it. “For a smart guy, you’re not very good with your words.”

Hayden growled at that, raking his hands up her body and to her breasts while he began to fuck her legs, the ridges along the top of his cock rubbing against her clit. He squeezed her breasts firmly, pinching her nipples as he thrust faster.

“You’re not afraid of me. You don’t submit easily, but will if I want you to. You know what you want of me and you _take_ it, but only what I give ****willingly****. I can make you cum just with my voice, yet you continue to push _my_ body beyond what it was designed for, until you make me ****weak**** for you.” Hayden let go of her tits and pushed her head down; Sarge spread her legs and braced as he grabbed her hips and shoved his cock back into her, making her cry out his name as he pounded into her from behind.

“I never felt _want_ like this before, and you drag it out of me. Ever since our first encounter, when you didn’t try to ****lie**** to me about your attraction, I _wanted_ you, too. And you complied, you _gave_ yourself to me and it’s all ****been**** ** _ **a distraction.**_** ” Hayden scooped one hand under her thigh and another on her breasts and picked her up from the table.

“Oh _fuck,_ Samuel… yes… keep…talking…” Sarge just held onto his arms as he fucked into her, lifting her up just to let gravity slam her back on his cock. Words left her completely as he continued on.

“I should ****punish**** you for doing this to me, but that would be unfair… I _let_ this happen, I ****needed**** you.”

“I need you, too,” Sarge managed to breathe out, looking over her shoulder and up at him.

Hayden let out a strangled groan and his hips stuttered. He flooded her cunt with his artificial cum, the fluids dribbling down his legs and onto the lab floor. Very carefully, he pulled Sarge off his cock and laid her on her back on the exam table. She laid between his arms as he leaned over her, propped up on his elbows.

“Good?” he asked. He felt pleasantly _warm_ all over, but not just from overheating.

“Very,” Sarge replied. She went to touch his chest, pulling her hands away quickly. “Jesus, you were running hot!”

“Yes. I should have slowed down, tormented you more, but that would have just been torture for _me…_ ” Hayden pushed himself up to his hands, still leaning over her. “Desire felt… _s_ ** _ **trange**_** to me before you came along.”

Sarge laid back, one hand massaging her pussy, but not for stimulation.

“You’re a really fucking sexy robot, what can I say?” she laughed, cut off by a hiss. “Ooh, I am going to need a _massage_ in the morning.”

Hayden laughed and leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I will gladly give it. You _must_ be sore.”

Sarge grinned, exhaustion seeping into her bones. Every part of her tingled, but she was worn out.

“Worth it.”

Once Sarge was asleep on a cot Hayden had delivered to his office (for his “assistant”), he began cleaning up after the mess they made, sterilizing everything and putting it all back in working order. No one would know he had mind-blowing sex with a subordinate, nor should they. Even still, it was nearly impossible for him to be targeted by scandal; his importance to the UAC and ARC shielded him from scrutiny - an affair on record might actually make him _more_ relatable to the humans in his command. His dear lieutenant, on the other hand, needed the protection of secrecy.

While she slept, he returned to his work on the upcoming operation, finishing off work orders and signing off on the necessary supplies. Once done, he got up from his office chair, laid beside Sarge’s cot, and watched her rest.

Epilogue

_“Operation Hellbreaker’s time table has been moved up.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means I leave today.”_

_“So you… wanted to spend your last night on base… with me?”_

_“Yes.”_

Sarge scanned the area with her helmet cam, sweeping with a recovery team over the ruins of an ARC facility that had been subject to demon attack and subsequential meltdown. So much time had passed since she last saw Hayden. Her team was dispatched to the site, searching the area for anything of note.

_“Samuel, can you promise me something?”_

_“I can promise you anything, I can’t guarantee it.”_

_“Right… can you just… don’t be a hero, okay? You’re too important for the ARC to lose.”_

_“I can promise… no heroics.”_

The demon attack had left the ARC facility for the Hellbreaker ops site a pile of rubble, Argent energy having caused a major meltdown. The whole area was under containment; it was only because of Hayden’s technology that Sarge’s unit could do their sweeps.

_“You’re being dispatched to the Hellbreaker containment site in one week. A distress signal has been picked up by patrolling security teams. You’re to investigate the site and collect anything that might have survived the meltdown. It’s an excavation and recovery site, not a rescue op. There hasn’t been a sign of life there in eight months.” Sarge sat with her team as they were briefed by their general on the mission._

_“But, what about the distress signal?” Sarge asked, lifting her hand._

_“If we’re lucky, it’s just a short circuit. It’s impossible anything but demons could have survived that meltdown. Any survivors were evacuated by Hayden, but he was not among them. A great loss for the agency.” The general hardly looked like he was mourning the loss of their greatest scientist._

Sarge took a deep breath as she rappelled down into the cavernous space of the exterior hangar that provided an entrance for her team. The HUD on her helmet scanned for the source of the signal; her heavy boots crushed ash and grit underneath.

“Hey, this way,” said her CO, gesturing for the unit to follow into the melted hallway. Everything was charred and gray. “You’ve been awfully quiet since the briefing, Captain.”

“We lost quite a few people here, not to mention the Argent Hammer. That would have been a helluva weapon to hit back with,” Sarge replied, keeping her eyes forward.

“Really. You’re upset over the loss of the ****Hammer****.”

“There’s also the loss _of human life,”_ she snapped back.

“Like I couldn’t tell you’ve been in a fucking foul mood since this Op started. Or how you were really fucking _pleasant_ to be around up ****until**** that point.”

Sarge grabbed her CO by the shoulder and pulled him back around.

“You insinuating something, sir?”

Her CO got up in her face, helmet-to-helmet. “I’m saying you’re not as sneaky as you think you are. You were conveniently not around the morning before the Op kicked off,” he snarled. “Your keycard registered you leaving the barracks after lights out.”

Sarge shoved him back and out of her space.

“If you’ve got something to prove, _prove it_.” Sarge stormed past him, going further down the hallway.

“Cap-” a lower rank called out to her as she stormed off, but she ignored it.

_“Samuel, look at me.” Sarge pulled Hayden’s face down towards hers, looking up into his robotic eye. “If shit goes south, get out of there. The ARC needs you.”_

_“_ **_**Just** _ ** _the ARC?”_

_“I need you, too.”_

Sarge froze in place as the distress signal frequency spiked in her HUD. Turning around, she tried to assess where she was. She pressed a button on her helmet to scan the area, showing her a map of the facility before it had gone down. When she found a path, she took off running. Behind her, she could hear voices shouting after her.

“I found the signal!” she replied over comms, skidding to a stop beneath a twisted metal frame. It looked like the remains of a teleport unit - like the other half Hayden had in his office.

Dropping to her knees, Sarge pulled and dug at the rubble. A couple of other unit members joined her in short order.

“It’s here! The signal’s coming from under here!” she called, pushing back a large section of wall, assisted by team members and their exo-suits.

Pushing away more debris, Sarge shoved her arms into a pile of loose wires, digging until she felt contact with something more solid.

“Hey, Cap, maybe don’t-” someone said, but she was already pulling.

Grunting with exertion, Sarge fell back when what she had in her hands came loose, tumbling against the floor with a metallic clatter beside her. Getting to her knees, Sarge leaned over the broken torso of Dr. Samuel Hayden, rolling it over slowly.

“Well, we found something of note,” drawled her CO, standing back and just watching.

Sarge felt her heart drop into her stomach. The signal was coming from the… _remains,_ but that’s all it seemed to be - an echo of a cry for help.

“Shit…” Sarge picked up Hayden sat his remains in her lap. Examining the head, she turned it around until she found one of the ports at the back of his neck. Reaching to her own battery unit, she pulled the plug out of the comm line and jammed it in.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” she whispered.

Behind her, the CO warned: “If you burn out your exo doing that, I’m not carrying you back up.”

“Fuck off,” Sarge snapped, drumming her fingers impatiently. “Just a little charge to see if he’s still in there.

“Even if there’s anything left, it’s probably soup by now.”

“Fuck _off…_ ****sir.**** ”

The cracked frame around the oculus sparked, a very dim light appearing in the charred face plate. A strained, electronic whine played in Sarge’s helmet.

“Dr. Hayden? Can you hear me?” she asked. _Please, Samuel, be in there…_

“The hand…” A corporal gasped beside her, getting her attention with a tap on her arm.

The one broken hand Hayden had left flexed very slowly. Sarge turned and watched his fingers move, then looked back at his face. Tears rolled down into her helmet. She had managed to give him a jumpstart - that would have to hold until he was back in UAC hands. But, he was alive.

Taking a deep breath, Sarge pressed her helmet to his forehead and whispered:

“We’re getting you out of here, Samuel. I'm bringing you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, let me know!
> 
> PS: "Sarge" is a character intentionally "left blank," because I don't like writing in second-person and (Y/N) bits of reader inserts jar me out of most stories. So, she's meant to be whatever the reader would like to imagine she appears like; her descriptions are intentionally minimal. Also my military rank/jargon knowledge comes from Google and is largely there to frame why Sarge would know who Hayden is without stealing the idea that she's a tech or secretary. I've seen a few takes on both and didn't want to poach any ideas.
> 
> PPS: I did yoink the ending of the Doom one shot from Critical Role as a way to close this story, because I wanted an ending. If you have read my other works, you know I have a hard time not being Extra ™ with fic.


End file.
